Mathayus the Scorpion King
Mathayus is the Akkadian warrior that was well known as the Scorpion King among all that knew his identity, and would become an ancient evil that was stopped from decimating the Earth by Rick O'Connell. He serves as one of the two main antagonists in the 2001 film The Mummy Returns, and the main protagonist of The Scorpion King saga. He is portrayed by the legendary wrestler and actor Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, who also portrayed Captain Chuck T. Baker, Maui, Roadblock, Joe Kingman, and Luke Hobbs. History Early life Mercenary Mathayus was hired by King Urmhet to assassinate the lord of Khemet, who killed a concubine, when it turns out that Magus, a sorcerer killed both the lord and concubine. Mathayus was taken to Magus' dungeon, where he met a prisoner named Hammet. Once he went back to his half-brothers' village, it was pillaged and Urmhet was left to die. He decided to go into the Underworld and found the Sword of Osiris. Once he arrive to the tower of Babel, Magus revealed that he took his half-brothers as sacrifice victims to be impaled by the Sword of Osiris, which was all of Magus' manipulation, including taking the form of Hammet. Mathayus attacked Magus, to the latter's joy, where he became a vessel for the chaos god Set. Mathayus defeated Set and rescued his half-brothers. The Scorpion King Mathayus wanted to dispose of Memnon and his regime. Most of his race was killed by Memnon. After Memnon's death, Mathayus became the Scorpion King. However, he became corrupt like Memnon. Conquest Of Thebes Mathayus and his army tried to conquest the known world and had succeeded until the siege of Thebes. After a vicious 7-year campaign of the world, Mathayus and his army were defeated at Thebes and exiled to the desert of Ahm Shere. After wandering through the sand dunes of the desert, all of his remaining army perished under the scorching sun until only Mathayus was left. He contacted Anubis to take over Thebes in exchange for his soul. The offer was accepted and Anubis gave Mathayus command of his army. However, the request backfired on him; as soon as Thebes was conquered, Mathayus' soul was taken by Anubis for five thousand years and Mathayus lost his humanity during his slumber, in which he turned into a hideous scorpio-man with claws replacing his limbs. The stipulation for claiming Mathayus' soul was that it would be locked in the Bracelet of Anubis for 5,000 years, at which point the Scorpion King and the Army of Anubis would return from the sands of the Earth to take over the world; whoever killed the Scorpion King in battle would take control of Anubis' army, at which point he/she could either order it back to the Underworld forever, or use it to conquer the Earth. Return & Death Mathayus awoke from his sleep and now looks like a human scorpion. He was awoken through the Bracelet of Anubis, wielded by the curator of the British Museum and met Rick O'Connell and Imhotep for the first time. Imhotep claimed in Egyptian to be serving Mathayus in order to avoid being executed by the warlord and Mathayus easily fell for the trick. Imhotep then lied and said that Rick was sent to kill him, sending the Scorpion King after Rick instead of himself. While Rick fought Mathayus with his own bare hands, Imhotep tried unsuccessfully to spear Mathayus with the spear needed to kill Mathayus, before Rick managed to intercept the spear. Rick then used advantage of Mathayus cornering him above a pit, to spear Mathayus with the spear, thus taking control of the Army of Anubis. Rick immediately ordered Mathayus to "go to hell, and take your friends with you!", and Mathayus immediately vanished back to the Underworld along with the jackelheaded warriors of the Army of Anubis. Quotes *"Die well." *"You know my name?" External links *Mathayus on Villains Wiki *Mathayus on Rickipedia: The Mummy Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Tragic Category:Last of Kind Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Monarchs Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Protectors Category:Fictionalized Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Titular Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Fallen Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Vengeful Category:Anti Hero Category:Military Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Spouses Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Paranormal Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Sympathetic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Falsely Accused Category:Stalkers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Posthumous Category:Siblings Category:Famous Category:Martyr